simgmfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AnotherLittleLamb
Welcome Hi, welcome to SIMGM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Quinn's Summer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vonpearceshipper (Talk) 20:53, 1 April 2012 Admin Hi there, Songsinabox asked me to make you an admin because of several reasons. I'm totally fine with that, but to be sure I have to ask if you want to be an admin. Let me know soon :) Joey [[User Talk: Sunriseondarkenedseas |'My Talk']] [[SIMGM Wiki |'SIMGM Wiki']] 15:26, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Haha that’s okay ;) I’ll make you an admin. You say you’re still new, so if you have any questions, don’t care about the subject, please ask, I’m always here for you. And you’re welcome! (Also, I saw your other SIMGM Wiki, I’m sorry I didn’t see that before (not that I made this wiki), but maybe we can use some of the pages on this wiki, is that an idea?) Oh yes, one rule: keep editing. (Not hundreds a day, just don't forget that you're an admin) Joey [[User Talk: Sunriseondarkenedseas |'My Talk']] [[SIMGM Wiki |'SIMGM Wiki']] 15:26, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Ah, perfect! I saw you worked hard on your wiki. Yes, you can add them here, but we can help you if you want. About your question: you can do what you want, nothing is wrong. (and if you do something ‘wrong’, we can always change it haha) That’s the good thing about a small wiki haha. Do what you want and if you need help, feel free to contact me or Songsinabox. Joey [[User Talk: Sunriseondarkenedseas |'My Talk']] [[SIMGM Wiki |'SIMGM Wiki']] 15:26, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Pages That’s okay ;) Uhm.. which pages are the ones you talk about? Joey [[User Talk: Sunriseondarkenedseas |'My Talk']] [[SIMGM Wiki |'SIMGM Wiki']] 18:40, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, Personaly I think we should at the merchandise page, the downloads page and an audio page. And maybe we can make a behind the scenes page. Maybe we should discuss it with Gemma. Can you come to the chat? Joey [[User Talk: Sunriseondarkenedseas |'My Talk']] [[SIMGM Wiki |'SIMGM Wiki']] 19:04, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Haha :P Chat! Joey [[User Talk: Sunriseondarkenedseas |'My Talk']] [[SIMGM Wiki |'SIMGM Wiki']] 19:24, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Hey Izzy, Thank you so much for you contributions to the wiki. In my opinion it’s looking really great. Without you we wouldn’t have achieved this, so thank you. Joey [[User Talk: Sunriseondarkenedseas |'My Talk']] [[SIMGM Wiki |'SIMGM Wiki']] 12:51, April 15, 2012 (UTC) You’re a great admin, I’m really not regretting my choice. You’re doing great, if you like you can make some of the pages of your other simgm wiki on this wiki, but only if you like. ;) Joey [[User Talk: Sunriseondarkenedseas |'My Talk']] [[SIMGM Wiki |'SIMGM Wiki']] 14:23, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hi, I need to ask you to edit some more on the wiki, otherwise I'm going to remove your admin rights. Sunriseondarkenedseas Admin Talk edits 16:56,3/6/2012